runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:LumbridgeCity/Varrock Center
History of Varrock Center Lumbridge City Originally, much of the Varrock Center Community was part of what was once a free/paid merchanting program called LumbridgeCity. Owned by Linkbuilder, he prided in his teachings of merchanting. But, he wanted to reach his goal of creating a community that applied real trading techniques with the runescape Grand Exchange. Now, much of the community were Runescape Players, and it was hard to handle. There were periods where for months at a time, the community was down, inactive, and others where it was bustling. Reforms were added from time to time, and it was eventually easier to seperate the two communities and start from scratch all over again. Ministry of Merchants & Varrock Center And so, with the help of Linkbuilder, important figures such as Nightfever 3, White Crows, Lacdad, Hero Powah, and others, embarked on creating websites to establish communities. This eventually split into two communities; Varrock Center, and Ministry of Merchants. Now, although it was possible for both to exist, Varrock Center had the materials, and Ministry of Merchants had the community. So, both combined under co-ownership of Nightfever 3 (Ministry of Merchants) and White Crows (Varrock Center) to create the ultimate community. Today in History Currently, Varrock Center has purchased their own domain and updated their forums. The community is growing; reaching top 5 spots in both Google, Bing, Yahoo, and other major search engines. New members are constantly coming in, being mentored and taught with expert merchanting advice, helping eachother in a friendly-user merchant community. Our Mission As you all may know, LumbridgeCity now is a Paid Program only. And it is a great course. But we felt that the free community needed to survive for those who could not afford it, or for those who wanted to learn enough to eventually join the paid community as well. We want to help players mature, become better merchants, better players, know how to trade, so that possibly they will join the paid program and eventually reach beyond limits! Our pledge is to make sure you don't pay a cent, and still be able to get all the benefits we can give. How are we structured? If you have previously been a member of LumbridgeCity, you will know that some sections are the same as on the old forums. As linkbuilder said many times, a Merchant Log is an important way to keep track of trades, lo ok back on them, analyze your mistakes, and become a better merchant. We also have Merchanting Mentors, a new idea proposed to be added by this community. Dates are scheduled where people will meet on the forums and discuss important topics in a planned lesson manner. We have countless guides, being added constantly, all ready for download or for reading! ScreenHunter 03 Apr. 10 10.34.gif|The current Varrock Center homepage ScreenHunter 01 Apr. 10 10.28.gif|The current Varrock Center Forums! ScreenHunter_04 Apr. 10 10.39.gif|One of our Mentoring Programs! ScreenHunter_05 Apr. 10 10.40.gif|An example of a guide, all ready to download at no cost! ScreenHunter_06 Apr. 10 10.40.gif|An example of a Merchant Log, in this case built towards Tips and Advice. ScreenHunter_07 Apr. 10 10.40.gif|link=An example of our resources, in this case, a Spreadsheet maker. He even takes custom requests and designs spreadsheets for all uses!